


Price of Neglect

by merong63



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating Fic, F/F, Marriage of Convenience, perceptive Kara, slick Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merong63/pseuds/merong63
Summary: "What is it that's stopping you?""The one who's neglecting me.""Is it really?"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 56





	Price of Neglect

**Author's Note:**

> i gotta make a preemptive apology cos there's a rushed part here (if not all of it ahahaha) and cos maybe this doesn't make sense outside of my head.  
> ...but, i still do hope you enjoy this (if that's the right word to use in this kinda plot ahahaha)

The music blares on, uncaring of the environment its playing on. Then again, it’s not as though the said environment minds the sound’s encompassing presence in it, along with everyone and everything present there.

Save for one.

Lena heaves a sigh as she darts back to the quietest corner she could find, clutching onto her fourth refill of Tom Collins like her life depended on it. Perhaps it did; if not that, then maybe just her sanity.

_Why was she in this godforsaken place again?_

Involuntarily scanning the room, she sees a tall drink of water animatedly nattering to a group of people who all look to be hanging on to his every word.

‘Ah. Yes. That’s why.’

Lena takes a sip of her drink as the dry thought spills from her mind. She rolls her eyes before she looks away. If only she didn’t need anything from him.

Lena lets out another sigh.

“Not a fan of these things, huh?” a voice suddenly pipes up next to her, startling Lena. Her surprise must have been pretty apparent, if the apologetic expression of the voice-owner is anything to go by.

“I should _not_ have done that, should I?” the voice-owner says, wincing.

“Indeed,” Lena affirms, taking the time to fully look at the person who not only braved walking up to her but also managed to jolt the living hell out of her.

Lena decides, after her appraisal, that she can forgive the said person. Call her shallow, but this woman’s abashed smile is not only heightening her effortless gorgeousness but is also serving to soften even the coldest, most rigid of resolve. ‘Like how a golden retriever would.’

When the woman is done feeling embarrassed, she straightens her back and, with a smile of a million of watts, says, “Well, as an apology, let me get you another drink.”

‘Mm,’ Lena thinks, raising a brow at the line. Did this woman really think that would work on her? Although… Lena can’t also help but think of how it really wouldn’t hurt accepting the offer. There isn’t – and there really shouldn’t be – any expectation of reciprocation when making an offer like that. If this woman gets this, then it’s a worthwhile endeavor. If she doesn’t, well, it’s still a free drink.

So, Lena hands the woman her glass. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have one more glass of ginger ale,” she says with a small smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

The woman takes the glass with a slightly raised eyebrow. “Ginger ale, huh?”

She holds Lena’s gaze, a silent question, almost a challenge to the brunette’s statement, hanging there. When Lena doesn’t budge after some seconds, the woman nods her head. “One ginger ale, coming up.” And she’s off to the bar, but not before shooting Lena with another of her dastardly dazzling and disarming smile.

Lena takes the moment away to catch her breath, collect her thoughts, and compose herself. It must be the drinks she’s had, because otherwise, this thing – whatever this is – should not be happening, given especially that her husband is just around the corner, entertaining his guests… leaving Lena to entertain herself on her own.

…okay, so she must really be tipsy for her to think that needily.

‘A business arrangement,’ she starts to chant in her head. ‘This whole thing, this entire farce, just get through it to get what you want. As has always been.’

Lena clings to that almost-mantra in the name of sanity. Because she hates this fucking party filled with people only her ever-loving ~~of himself~~ spouse know.

‘But that’s starting to cease to be the case, isn’t it?’ her treacherous mind informs her, as she watches the golden goddess of a woman bearing two tall glasses approach her, signature smile on full display.

“One ginger ale, as requested,” the slightly taller woman says as she hands Lena the drink. “I’m Kara, by the way,” she adds, and Lena instantly files the information safely in her brain. “I hope I haven’t come off as rude for not introducing myself earlier.”

The sheepish expression on Kara’s face tells Lena something and nothing at the same time. The woman seems genuinely concerned about coming off as bad-mannered, but her demeanor and comportment – the smoothness of those – suggest a practiced schooling of features and emotions.

Lena doesn’t know what to think of this, frankly, otherworldly woman. (Because why else would Lena stay put, reassure the woman, and contemplate other subjects they could discuss if she hadn’t been affected by some foreign matter the blonde is emitting? She hasn’t touched the ginger ale Kara has given her, after all.)

“Don’t worry about that,” Lena finds herself saying then, and she irrationally, despite her fundamental buildup, hypothesizes that she is indeed under some sort of spell.

“I’m Lena.” She scowls at herself in her mind.

Kara, almost instinctively, beams at Lena upon the latter’s introduction. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lena!” she says excitedly (too excitedly, in fact) and extends a hand to the brunette.

Lena graciously takes the outstretched hand. But before she could shake it, Kara brings it up to her lips to press a chaste kiss there on its back.

…which has Lena reeling.

_Honestly, what’s with this woman?_

Thankful for being reared as a Luthor, who must always maintain their composure, the raven-haired woman is able to keep expression schooled, along with her voice.

“Charming,” Lena remarks. “I wonder how many a hand those lips of yours have touched.”

“Not as many as you’d think. I’m judicious… at least, I like to think so.” Kara evenly responds, before giving another easy smile.

“Is that so?” Lena challenges.

“Oh, yes,” the blonde answers eagerly. “Do you know the actor Mike Lemon? Well, my lips _never_ went anywhere near his hand,” she continues keenly, and Lena can’t help but laugh at her antics.

The two end up talking about anything and everything. School, likes, dislikes, favorites, jobs. But never did it feel like they’re interviewing each other. Lena revels in the easiness of this, in the joy she derives from talking – actually talking – with someone. She remembers how it had been when she first met her husband, that dinner meeting they both had been ordered to go to.

‘Speaking of which…’ Lena’s eyes quickly dart towards one corner of the room.

She’s been tracking her husband’s movements; tracking his eyes and attention, in particular. Thankfully, he’s still blissfully unaware, consumed as he is with his conversation with a clearly younger redhead.

Oh, Lena’s not a fool. She knows there are others. But he’s good at covering his tracks. Or maybe Lena just doesn’t care. He’s still serving his purpose – that’s all that matters for now.

Still, though, she can’t let him see, can’t let him know, despite how much more beneficial she is to their ‘relationship.’ So, she trails him with her eyes from time to time.

“I guess I must be boring you. If not that, then I must’ve overstayed my welcome by now.” Kara suddenly remarks.

“What?” Lena asks half in alarm, half in fear. She’s been caught in her distraction. How utterly mortifying!

“I just- you keep looking around like you’re signaling for someone to come get you.” Kara explains. “Well, have they gotten them, your signals?” she continues, eyes soft but undoubtedly inquisitive.

“No!” Lena says, a bit more loudly than necessary. She backtracks, not letting her embarrassment take over. “I mean, I’m just checking if my companion is still here,” she offers weakly.

There’s a look of comprehension that crosses Kara’s eyes as she hears Lena’s technically-not-a-lie. But, for reasons Lena can’t (doesn’t, even) begin to fathom, Kara lets the look flash out and replace it with a… playful smile?

“Afraid they’d pull a jump scare on you too? Well, it _would_ be embarrassing to be subjected to that twice in such a small space of time,” she teases, mirth dripping from expression to voice.

Despite herself though, Lena laughs at the allusion, the very recent memory playing in her head.

Kara chuckles with her.

Then, a lull.

The world seems to have stopped as they gaze at each other, the smiles on their respective faces impervious to being smothered.

Suddenly, Lena doesn’t mind the noise – which is now registering in her mind as music. Suddenly, Lena is grateful that she’s here, being in the presence of this ethereal woman, whose seemingly burning eyes are trained on her, focused, intense, and unwavering.

Lena’s always been one under microscopic scrutiny. She’s used to attention. In fact, she demands one hundred percent of it from anyone she deigns to interact with.

But Kara…

“Stop staring at me like that.” Lena says softly, unexpectedly abashedly.

“I’m sorry,” Kara responds quickly, yet she makes no move nor effort to bat her eyes away. “But I can’t. I’m magnetized, you see.”

The color dusting Lena’s cheeks deepen, and she’s the one who has to look away.

“I think I should go.”

“Why?” is the ~~cheeky~~ simple retort.

Emboldened by infuriation at the deeply maddening woman in front of her, Lena forgoes biting her tongue any longer and aims to give Kara a piece of her mind.

“Because I was feeling very neglected, then you happened to walk up to me. And now you’re being all charming while clearly implying that you carry no conditions or expectations whatsoever, which is basically a recipe for quite possibly the most wonderful night I will have in God knows how long.” Lena abruptly stops, chuckling deprecatingly at herself for her response. ‘Whatever happened to my indignation?’ she thinks denigratingly.

Yet still, she wants to say more, to explain further.

But when she looks back up at those blue eyes – _God, those blue eyes_ – she once again loses her train of thought.

Kara takes the chance to lean towards Lena again. “What is it that’s stopping you?” she asks in a whisper.

“The one who’s neglecting me.” Lena, surprisingly, answers immediately.

Kara moves back a bit and raises a brow at that. “Is it really?” she asks coolly, before continuing quickly to preempt a what would clearly be a bullshit denial, “or is it their finding out and holding it against you that’s stopping you?”

Lena can’t help but gulp at the way the blonde nonchalantly said the very thing that’s been playing in her head ever since the said woman approached her with that goddamned radiant beam of a smile.

“If it’s the latter, I think I can ease your mind. I’m a very discreet person, you see.”

And the next movement from Lena is one that neither of them expected – well, not that soon and not in that manner, anyway.

The brunette’s hold on the collar of the blonde’s dress shirt is firm, and her tug on it is forceful, compelling. It matches the intensity of the crashing of lips against the other’s own.

Both women blank out from the sweet, soft, and warm sensation – like a perfectly melted marshmallow.

Lena, for her part, registers nothing else except the need to chase more of the feeling. But before she could deepen the kiss, Kara pulls away.

“Not here,” Kara whispers, leaning back with dazed eyes that translates to her smile. “Discreet, remember?”

Then Lena feels hands on her shoulders, turning her towards the door before one of them slides down to the small of her back, giving an ever-so-light push and guiding her out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> (⌒_⌒;)


End file.
